


Silver and Gold

by Hobgoblin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Complete, F/D, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, GB, Herm, Oneshot, Trans, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobgoblin/pseuds/Hobgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Pein's seige, Hinata finally works up the courage to tell Naruto how she feels. Now if she could just tell him her OTHER secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Hobgoblin
> 
> Collaborator: And Your Little Dog Too (http://anime.adultfanfiction.net/authors.php?no=1296885938); Thanks man. :D
> 
> A/N: This story is a futa on male story between Hinata and Naruto. For those of you who don't know what that means, Hinata has a penis. And she's going to use it on Naruto. If that isn't your cup of tea, kindly leave now. As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy!

Naruto whistled cheerfully as he walked through the village of Konoha. Things had certainly changed quite a bit ever since Pein’s attack on the village. For one thing, he’d gotten a Chuunin rank for his heroic deeds (something he’d be sure to throw in Sasuke’s face the nice time they met). But more importantly than that, people were treating him like a human instead of a monster. It was really refreshing to have people smile instead of scowl when he walked by…though a lot of the village girls tried to do more than that.

Now that Naruto was no longer “the monster child” several girls would constantly try to catch his attention so they could talk to him or ask him out to dinner, those that were too shy having their mothers proposition him in their place. Even Sakura’s mother had suggested that he date her daughter, something that both ninja would still occasionally laugh about. It wasn’t that Sakura wasn’t his type, but it was a mutual agreement between the two of them that they were strictly friends. That and he was certain she’d clobber him if he tried going past first base.

Besides (much to several girls’ disappointment) Naruto was happily spoken for. Ever since that day, Naruto had begun dating a certain heiress. It was later that day, after her confession, that he learned from Ino that Hinata had been crushing on him rather hard ever since their ninja academy days. It was a pretty big shock to hear the second time as it was the first. However, he’d talked to the Hyuuga girl and sorted the whole thing out over dinner; from that day forth they’d been an official couple.

Stopping outside of the Hyuuga compound, Naruto waited patiently for his girlfriend to arrive. Every day for the past few months they’d meet at the gates of her home, talk about their days, stop for dinner, and watch the stars atop the Fourth’s head at the Hokage monument (with some making out interspersed here and there…though he wasn’t going to tell her father that!). It wasn’t long before he noticed Hinata approaching, her little sister Hanabi tagging along with her.

“Yo, Hinata-chan! Chibi-chan!” Naruto greeted.

Hanabi gave him an irritated look for the nickname, as her sister smiled warmly at Naruto.

“Good evening, Naruto-kun,” Hinata greeted.

“How’s it hanging?” he asked, grinning at her.

Hinata stopped in her tracks. Her smile evaporated as her eyes opened wide. Her face turned as red as a radish. “I-It?” She stared down at the ground as she pressed her index fingers together. “Um, I-I don’t know what you’re t-talking about, Naruto-kun.”

Hanabi shot an evil glance at her elder sister. “You haven’t told him yet?” She put her hands on her hips. “And when were you planning to hurl that grenade at him? On your wedding night?”

“Hanabi! Let me handle this. Please!”

Naruto scratched his head, clearly confused at the sudden shift in topic. “Handle what, Hinata-chan?”

“N-Nothing, N-Naruto-kun. It’s, uh...”

Hanabi leaned in toward Naruto. She put her hands in front of her, holding them nearly a foot apart with the palms facing. “It’s about how much she likes you. About this much, I’d say.” She grinned salaciously as the gap between her palms increased.

Naruto stared at her hands with a confused look. “What the hell is that supposed to-”

“Hanabi! Please.”

“Tonight, dearest sister,” said Hanabi as she started to leave. “Tell him tonight. Or I will.”

Hinata bit her lip. In a low voice, she said, “Okay.”

Hanabi turned back and winked conspiratorially at her elder sister. “Have fun, sis!”

Naruto wasn’t entirely sure why Hinata turned red at that.

* * *

Hinata latched onto Naruto’s arm as they walked, resting her head gently on his shoulder. Several nearby village girls shot envious looks her way.

“You really should watch your language around Hanabi-chan.”

“What language? All I say is ass…and damn…I might’ve said shit once or twice…and maybe cock-su…”

“Naruto-kun.”

“Hey, I’m a good role model!” Naruto said. “I taught her that cool jutsu.”

“She burned half of our bonsai garden with it.”

“Those plants were ugly anyway,” he said. “Anyway, that’s just one thing, and I’ve done more good than bad. I got her a boyfriend, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but I think Konohamaru’s been bringing…inappropriate magazines to Hanabi.”

“They’re growing kids; why wouldn’t they be curious? Well, what about that new way I taught her to use her Byakugan?”

She frowned at him. “Because of your…’teaching’…she told everyone in her class that Tetsu’s…” A light blush covered her face. “…p-p-penis…was extremely small.”

Naruto laughed heartily. “Hey, that was really funny! That Tetsu kid is a real pri-”

He noticed that Hinata was giving him a particularly disapproving look. He sighed.

“You need to stop hanging around Sakura,” Naruto said, defeated. “You’re getting really mean, Hinata.”

“Poor baby,” she said, teasingly, and pecked him gently on the cheek.

As he watched her, he saw the nervous flicker of her eyes. She was clearly troubled about something. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Do you...like me?”

“Of course I do.”

She stared down at the pavement. “A lot?”

He smiled. “Yeah. A lot.” He held his hands on front of him, palms facing, as Hanabi had done earlier. “Just as much as you like me.” His hands began to spread them far apart.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it down, embarrassed. Then she pulled herself into him, hugging him close, nearly causing him to fall backwards.

In a small, distant voice she said, “Come home with me after dinner. I need you to see me. All of me.”

His heart pounded as the world began spinning around him. When he could manage it, he shoved his other hand into the pocket of his jumpsuit and shifted the growing hardness to an angle where it was not so obvious.

“O-Okay, Hinata-chan. I-I’ll come home with you.”

* * *

After their date, he escorted her back to the Hyuuga compound. He started getting nervous when she asked him to come inside.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “You won’t get in trouble for being here. Not many will be home tonight due to the recent influx of missions.” He nodded at that. Konoha would need a bit more income to restore its appearance to its former glory.

She took him through the quiet, dark house to her bedroom. Naruto noted that, unlike his place, her room was clean, simple, and elegant...and huge. This one room was bigger than his whole apartment. Her bed was just as huge. He smiled as he wondered how many people could fit under that huge purple comforter.

His smile evaporated when he saw her lavender-and-cream sweater land on top it. He turned to see her standing in front of him, facing away. The smooth skin of her bare back radiated like pale gold in the warm light of her bedroom lamp.

He swallowed, too overwhelmed to speak. The silence in the room was suffocating.

“I need to show you something,” she said. “I need you to see me, Naruto-kun. As I really am.” She slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her navy-blue pants.

His eyes followed her thumbs as they pushed the fabric to her ankles. She stepped out, leaving behind her trousers and her snow-white panties.

He had imagined this moment a thousand times, but he never dreamed that it would be as intense as this. The curve of her hips. Her sexy butt. Her long, dark, violet hair, splashing down her back. Her scent, clear and sultry and intoxicating, mixed with the aromas of lavender and lilac.

Naruto’s eyes went wide as Hinata slowly turned. He gazed into her eyes and was surprised to find such an anxious, yet brave, expression. His eyes descended to her trembling lips, then down her slender neck to her full, firm breasts. He swallowed again as his heart rate doubled.

His eyes passed to her slim waist and then to her shapely hips. Between them, her lovely cock was already half-hard. Below, her pale pink testicles hung tantalizi -

Hold on. Wait a minute. Her lovely what?

His eyes opened wider. “Oh. My. God. You’ve got a-”

“It’s a birth defect from my mother’s side of the family,” Hinata said, staring at the floor, unable to meet his gaze. “Hanabi-chan was born like this too.”

Naruto’s mind reeled at that. He recalled a particular time that Hanabi had hugged him from behind and he felt something poking into his leg. Teasingly, he’d asked her whether that was a kunai or if she was happy to see him. This is soooo NOT the answer I was looking for.

“B-but you’re girls,” he said. “How are you supposed to get pregnant if you have a penis?”

Without a word, Hinata sat on the bed and then leaned back. She lifted her testicles, exposing a familiar pink opening. “We both have a uterus,” she said, “but it’s not fully developed yet.” Noting the confused look on Naruto’s face, she continued. “Because the Hyuuga marry within their family, Hyuuga children traits are slightly different from a normal child’s. Added to my mother’s genes and our body didn’t develop properly. In order to fix our bodies, the hospital gave us a chakra-based medication that promotes estrogen in our bodies. In another three years I should be a normal girl…with an extra appendage.”

Naruto struggled to take all of this information in, his mind still stuck on the fact that the beautiful girl he was dating had an erection the size of his own. “So…who knows about…this…besides me?”

“Umm…my dad, my sister, and Neji-kun are a few of the people in my clan who know. Tenten-san also knows since she’s around so often. S-Sakura-san probably knows since she has access to everyone’s health record at the hospital,” Hinata said, blushing slightly, “...and my team knows too.”

“Huh?! How did your team find out?” he asked.

“W-well…” Hinata said, stuttering, her blush intensifying, “it was the day of the Chuunin Exam semi-finals. You came to see me, r-remember?”

Naruto nodded, recalling the inspiring words Hinata had shared with him.

“When you said that you liked girls like me, I was so happy. I couldn’t get you off of my mind…s-so I…” Unable to finish her sentence, Hinata motioned her hand up-and-down, averting her eyes from the blonde.

Naruto felt his own cheeks grow hot. She got off just from me complementing her? Man…she really had it bad for me… “So they saw you?”

“S-sensei did… She came to make sure I was alright and…she said it was natural for someone my age to…” Hinata, if possible, became even redder. “She said she wouldn’t tell anyone since she had her own childhood secrets…”

Probably not as big as this, Naruto thought, before realizing that he was still staring at Hinata’s erection. “S-so how did Kiba and Shino find out?” he asked, forcing his gaze to meet hers.

“Shino-kun placed one of his kekkai bugs on each of us during the Forest of Death exercise to communicate with us. He collected it off of me after the exams were over. Since he can communicate with it, it probably told him about…” Hinata’s voice trailed off uncomfortably. “He never said anything about it though…”

“So how are you sure he knows?”

“Kiba did say something,” Hinata mumbled, her head drooping slightly, “He could smell…it…on me. He thought that someone had attacked me while I was by myself…and then he realized that the only scent on me was…my own.”

Naruto empathized with her, knowing full well how awkward that conversation must have been. He sat on the bed beside her. “And now I know, too.”

She looked away. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I didn’t want you to think I was some kind of a...a freak.”

“Why? Because you’ve got girly parts and some…other parts that are…you know…not so girly?”

“Naruto, I...”

He leapt off the bed and stood before her. “You wanna see some girly parts on me? Watch this.” He formed a series of hand signs. In a flash, he had transformed himself into a curvaceous blond female, completely nude.

“Ta-daaa,” he (she?) said, arms outspread. “I call her ‘Naruko,’ but I think her real name is ‘Miss April.’ At least that’s what it said on the centerfold.”

She sat up and stared at Naruko’s body. “I remember. You did that in class once. But this time it looks so...real.”

Naruko laughed. “Feels real too.” She shimmied her torso, letting her big, bouncy breasts sway back and forth

Hinata blushed. She never had never felt much of an attraction to girls, but the fact that this was really her boyfriend made Naruko’s body seem irresistibly sexy.

Naruko’s eyes focused on Hinata’s erection. If anything, it seemed even harder than before.

She threw herself onto the bed beside Hinata. For a moment, they laid together, facing each other, Naruko’s eyes locked onto hers. “Hinata-chan. I want you inside me. While I’m like this.”

Hinata’s eyes opened wide when she felt Naruko’s hand wrap around her erection. “N-Naruto. I don’t ... I mean, I never...

“Let me do this for you,” Naruko said, a Cheshire grin forming on her face, “Besides, do you know how many guys would kill to put their dick in a girl half as hot as me?”

“Na-naruto-kun!” Hinata exclaimed, unused to hearing things THAT vulgar from the boy’s mouth.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just…” her hands found their way to the brunette’s breasts, eliciting a gasp from the Hyuuga, “you really look like you could use a fuck.” She bit playfully at Hinata’s ear, stopping occasionally to place butterfly kisses down her neck. “And it’s Naruko now, ‘kay?”

She didn’t reply. The pleasure of Naruko’s touch was overwhelming. Soon, Hinata reached over and began massaging Naruko’s breasts, copying her motions.

“It’s really amazing,” Hinata murmured, rubbing her fingers along the tender globes. “The boy I like has bigger breasts than me…”

“H-hey, don’t call me a boy while I’m like this…” Naruko gasped, overwhelmed by the softness of Hinata’s hands. Hinata’s fingers made lazy circles around Naruko’s nipples, teasing the rapidly hardening tips.

Suddenly, two fingers darted mischievously into Naruko’s cunt, causing the blonde to shriek in unexpected pleasure.

“Is this really a Henge?” Hinata murmured in awe, fingering Naruko’s dampening folds, “It feels so real.”

Naruko groaned in inarticulate ecstasy as the Hyuuga girl’s fingers worked her insides. Hinata quickly found the spots inside Naruko’s wet cunt where the rubbing made her moan, as well as the spots where the intense pleasure made moaning impossible.

When Naruko’s breaths came shorter and faster, Hinata slowly pulled her fingers out. “Did you like that?”

It took a moment before Naruko could finally say, “Yes.”

Still coming down from her pleasure high, Naruko didn’t notice the other girl’s sudden movements. Naturally, it came as a shock when she felt something warm and wet wiggling its way into her entrance. “A-aah! Hinata…”

Hinata merely winked up at her transformed boyfriend before continuing to eat her out. The girl’s tongue snaked around the blonde’s mound, teasing her walls with slow, precise motions.

 

Naruko looked down at Hinata. Damn she’s good at this. “I didn’t know you liked girls, Hinata-chan.”

She looked back at him and smiled. “I don’t. I just like you.”

She began licking Naruko’s clit, which had begun to peek out from its hood, desperate for attention. Her tongue flicked left and right across its tip, then circled around the tiny shaft, and then made long strokes along the hairless slit.

Naruko slapped the comforter. “Shit! Ease up. That’s too much.”

She smiled and her evil tongue continued its cruelty. Naruko gritted her teeth as her knees began to quake.  
Hinata’s fingers entered Naruko again, seeking out her most sensitive spots. Naruko’s hips bucked as wailing moans escaped her throat.

Naruko’s body shook as the electric sensation of an orgasm washed over her. The blonde girl was able to do little more than moan as her innards exploded in a white hot star of pleasure. Clear fluid splattered forth from her nethers, quickly lapped up by the Hyuuga heiress’ tongue.

“Oh, wow! Was that your first orgasm as a girl?” Hinata asked, a small blush creeping along her cheeks. “You’re making a really cute face, Nar-” The brunette was cut off as Naruko smashed their lips together, her tongue fiercely wrestling with the other girl’s. Hinata looked surprised for a moment, before returning the kiss with vigor. The two girls made out passionately, their hands rubbing along each other’s breasts before the parted, a thin line of saliva stretching in between their lips. “Damn Hinata…” Naruko gasped, her face bright red, “you’re really something else.”

Hinata giggled softly, her pale eyes watching her boyfriend. Or should I call her my girlfriend, she wondered.

Naruko maneuvered herself between Hinata’s legs and lifted her hairless balls, exposing her vagina. She licked along Hinata’s wet slit and smiled when her beautiful victim sucked in her breath.

Naruko lowered Hinata’s scrotum and moved up to kiss her stiff cock. Then Naruko’s tongue lapped eagerly at Hinata’s shaft, tickling her balls in the process. Without warning, the blonde girl’s head began to bob up and down on the purple-haired girl’s swelling shaft.

“Nnnh, Naruko…” Hinata moaned, “…how are you so good at this?”

Naruko paused, pulling the girl’s member from her mouth. “Hehe…I might’ve used a couple…Oiroke Kage Bunshins on myself…every so often,” she murmured, her cheeks flushed, “I’m just doing what feels good to me when they do it. Do you…like it?”

Hinata smiled, touched by her boyfriend’s willingness to pleasure her, “It feels great.”

“Then you’ll love this,” Naruko winked at Hinata, deep-throating her cock all the way to the base. The blond used her tongue to massage the underside of Hinata’s eager penis, bringing her closer to the precipice of orgasm.

With a sudden gasp, Hinata arched her back and exploded down the other girl’s throat. Naruko gagged around Hinata’s dick, unable to keep up with the steady flow of her cum. She pulled back, the remaining load splattering over her face. The Hyuuga girl’s screams slowly died down and she looked at her long-time friend. Jizz painted Naruko’s pretty face, the blonde girl looking slightly disoriented.

“S-sorry, Naruko-chan,” Hinata mumbled embarrassed.

“S’alright,” the girl wheezed, “just let me know before you shoot off. I think I almost drowned.”

The Hyuuga looked slightly mortified for a moment, before realizing that the other girl was just teasing her. “You must be fine if you can still make jokes,” she laughed.

Naruko just grinned, before letting out a very un-lady like burp. “I think you shot too much into me, Hinata-chan.”

Hinata smiled shyly, her cock twitching in excitement, “Let me make it up to you.”

With a sudden flash of seals and a shout of “KAI!” Naruto was once again back to his male form. The blonde looked confused as Hinata crawled over to him.

“Most people probably would’ve been afraid to do that for…someone like me,” she said, “So…” Naruto moaned as one of Hinata’s hands wrapped around his own length. “…it’s only fair I do it for you too, right?”

“You’re going to show me your Gentle Fist?” he asked teasingly.

Hinata actually laughed at that (and he had to admit, it was a pretty cute sound), her shy demeanor lessening slightly. “Don’t tease my clan, Naruto-kun,” she tittered, squeezing his length tightly in her right hand, her left tracing circles idly around his testicles. “But you did give me an idea.” A slight blue glow manifested around her hands as she massaged his manhood.

“Oh shiiiit,” Naruto gasped.

“Language, Naruto-kun,” Hinata purred, “You did ask for this after all.”

Naruto sighed as the brunette’s fingers danced along his shaft, the gentleness and teasing of Hinata’s ministrations driving him mad with pleasure. Each touch sent several micro-jolts through his nerves, further amplifying the sensitivity of his cock. He gasped as Hinata suddenly licked him from the base up even as she continued to stroke him. There was no way he was going to last another second of this.

“Am I doing a good job, Naruto-kun?” she asked. Her question was answered as a burst of jizz splattered against her face. “Oh my! I guess that’s a yes.”

“Hinata…” Naruto panted, “…that was AWESOME.”

The Hyuuga heiress said nothing as she began diligently licking his staff clean. After she had cleaned all of the spunk off of his rod, she scooped the remaining load off of her face and began licking it off of her fingers. “Do you want to try some?” she offered.

Naruto cringed back slightly; it was one thing to do it as a girl, but the idea of eating cum (even his own) as a boy was still an alien concept. “No thanks,” he said awkwardly, “I already ate.”

Hinata rolled her eyes, and finished sucking the juices off of her fingers. “Too bad. Your cum tastes better than ramen.”

Naruto looked ready to protest, before he realized that it was now she who was teasing him. “Whatever you say, Hinata,” he said with a smirk.

When her fingers were finally clean, Hinata was still for several moments. “Umm, Naruto-kun?” she said after a while. “I kind of want to try something.”

“Hmm? What is it?”

She sucked in a deep breath and prayed that he wasn’t offended by what she was about to suggest. If he agreed to this, it would really cement their relationship.

“I…I want to…I want to put it…in you,” she said, looking down at the mattress, embarrassed.

“…Alright,” Naruto said, readying the seals for his jutsu again, “I’ve never done…that…with an Oiroke before, but if you go slow…”

“No…I want to put it in while you’re still a boy,” she clarified, looking him in his eyes.

Naruto’s hands fell to his lap as he stared at his girlfriend disbelievingly. “W-w-what?!”

“Please, Naruto-kun,” she begged, her puppy-dog eyes widening. “I’ll be really gentle with you.”

“Geez, Hinata! That’s really the kind of thing a boy should say…” he murmured.

The room was silent for a moment, and Hinata was afraid that she’d overstepped her boundaries.

“…you promise it won’t hurt?”

Hinata grinned and pounced on him, pinning him to the bed, her face nose to nose with his. “I never go back on my word. You know. OUR nindo.”

“Hey, hey,” Naruto laughed, “When did you start to get so forceful?”

“When you said I could deflower you,” Hinata replied evenly, giving a playful wink.

“Geez, Hinata,” he repeated, his blush coming back full force.

The purple-haired girl pulled back and gripped her cock, giving it a few strokes for good measure, before positioning it right at the male nin’s anus. Slowly, she began to force her length into him, the blonde boy rigid and wide-eyed underneath her. “You okay?” she asked worriedly.

“I’m fine…keep going.”

Inch after inch sank deeper into the boy until finally the girl’s shaft was all the way inside. Both ninja looked each other in the eyes as they took in the new sensations.

“You feel…so GOOD, Naruto-kun,” Hinata gasped, “I can’t believe you’re so tight!”

“D-don’t tell me that kind of thing,” Naruto sputtered, embarrassed.

“But it’s true,” Hinata protested. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

“Geez, Hinata,” Naruto sighed, a small grin on his face, “You really are a perv.”

Slowly, Hinata began to move her hips. “If I’m a perv…” she began, slowly pulling her length out, “…then what does that make you? You’re hard again already,” she smirked, watching his cock jut proudly from his hips.

The girl pushed deep into his ass, before pulling back out, and pushing back in again. Within time, Hinata began to find a rhythm to her motions and began to pick up her pace. At last, she truly began to fuck Naruto. The boy gasped as the Hyuuga girl began pounding into him, her eyes clouded with lust. She moaned unabashed, her hands pinning his arms to the bed as she began frantically humping him.

Both ninja panted with anticipation, the sensations of their love-making beginning to overtake them. Finally, the blonde nin let loose a primal howl and exploded across Hinata’s stomach, earning an amused giggle from his partner.

“You came without me touching you,” she said, a cute grin stretching across her face. “Sakura-san was right: you’re a super pervert.”

“Yeah,” Naruto gasped, grinding back against Hinata, “I’m a super pervert. Just keep fucking me!” Any hesitation he had felt before was long gone.

Spurred on by Naruto’s coaxing, the Hyuuga gripped Naruto’s waist with both hands and began slamming harder into him. The girl panted, letting out groans of delight with shameless abandon. The blonde mewled, his face flushed with pleasure. The two continued their love-making, before Hinata suddenly pulled out of him. “I can get deeper if we do you from behind,” she said with a smile. Flipping the blushing boy onto his stomach, Hinata pressed her cockhead at his anus again, before continuing her sodomy.

The blonde genin bit his lip as his girlfriend began plowing him roughly. He couldn’t believe that the shy girl that he knew all these years now had him bent over a bed and was fucking him, like a boy.

But she wasn’t a boy. She was Hinata. He felt her delicate skin, smooth against his backside and thighs. He smelled her scent, now strong and musky, overpowering the hints of lavender and lilac, and punctuated by the sharp aroma of her semen, and his. He heard her moans, high and loud, as she thrust into him, losing herself as she approached another powerful climax.

With a wail, Naruto orgasmed again; a stream of spunk shot from his tip, splattering wetly against the bed.

“Wow…I’m really doing it for you…” Hinata murmured, her balls slapping wetly against his own. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his chest, forcing herself deeper into him. “I’m glad I can make you feel good too, Naruto-kun.”

He looked over at her vanity and at the enormous mirror above it. In its reflection, he saw the both of them, together. A boy and a girl. In bed. In love. Him with a shit-eating grin and a dripping hard-on. Her with eyes half-closed, her face contorted by delicious agony as she thrust into him, harder and faster. If I could choose my own Heaven it would be this. This moment. Forever and ever.

“Naruto-kun…I need to pull out…”

“N-no,” he gasped, “Do it inside.”

“B-but…”

The blonde ninja’s voice dripped with fierce determination. “Do it inside.”

Hinata smiled warmly, glad that her boyfriend finally accepted her. “I love you, Naruto-kun.”

Her thrusting became more needful, an urgency filling her eyes. Both bodies shook as the sound of slapping flesh filled the air. Her hips pounded fiercely into his, both teens moaning in sheer ecstasy. The blonde braced himself when he felt her suddenly stiffen.

“Narut-OH!”

With one last thrust, she drove herself balls-deep inside of him and came, her mouth open in a soundless cry. Naruto moaned in bliss as the girl bucked wildly, shooting cum deep inside of his rectum. Finally, when she was spent, she collapsed atop him, still buried to the hilt inside of him. She held him tenderly, the two of them lying in silence. Unsurprisingly, it was Naruto who spoke first.

“Hey, Hinata-chan?”

“Yes, Naruto-kun?”

“…can I be on top next time?”

Hinata giggled and pecked the blonde softly on his lips. “We’ll see.”


End file.
